


Do You Believe Me Now?

by orphan_account



Series: Post-Reichenbach [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Lovers, Implied First Time, M/M, Mary's great, poor mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 16:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1148014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What are you suggesting?”</p><p>         She pressed her mouth shut tight for a moment, steeling herself against the words she had to say. It was hard, and it hurt like hell, but it would be worth it. She knew it would.</p><p>         “I’m suggesting you go home to him. Tell him how you feel. Solve crimes and be happy together.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Believe Me Now?

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This work is entirely fictional. Credit of original forms of characters to the creators of BBC Sherlock. No Copyright infringement intended. The following is not in any way an official representation of the actual characters/creators/actors and actresses portraying any characters or people who happen to share a name with any potential original characters

           Mary looked around at the half-empty house, her possessions slightly disturbed from their normal resting places from the removal of John’s. She’d known he was leaving, they’d discussed it. Hell, she’d even told him she was okay with it. She’d _encouraged_ it, had been long before he’d even begun to consider it

* * *

  _“John.” She’d said firmly, her slightly unfocused eyes (due to lights and fatigue, not intoxication.) unwavering. He knew where he needed to be, and it wasn’t under the pulsing lights among the celebrating. It wasn’t anywhere Sherlock was more than a room away, party be damned._

_“Thank you.” He smiled at her for understanding, and kissed her. What he didn’t know, was how much more she understood. She saw the way the two men looked at each other, saw the longing and love. They could deny it for the rest of their lives, but she saw it. Right then, ignoring her breaking heart, Mary began to plan. Plan to finally get John to open his eyes and Sherlock tell him how he felt._

* * *

         She remembers the first time she’d brought it up, the disbelief in her boyfriend’s eyes. (That had been a good laugh, that expression) How she’d continued to bring it up, telling him about the look in the two men’s eyes when looking at, being in the presence of, or even thinking of each other. That, she decided, was what true love was.

* * *

  _“I know this isn’t you, this normal life, this settling down. Its not where you belong, you’re not you when you’re here.”_

_A moment of silence. then-_

_“What are you suggesting?”_

_She pressed her mouth shut tight for a moment, steeling herself against the words she had to say. It was hard, and it hurt like hell, but it would be worth it. She knew it would._

_“I’m suggesting you go home to him. Tell him how you feel. Solve crimes and be happy together.”_

* * *

 

          His things had been moved while she was at work, probably one of Sherlock’s brother’s employees. There was no note, no sign that anyone else had ever lived there but her.

         She was alone.

* * *

 

_“What about you?”_

* * *

 

          She tried to be bitter, she tried hating him, but she couldn’t. John was happy, and they’d agreed long ago that John was their shared priority. His happiness was worth starting over for, worth her breaking her heart.

          She saw, when she went into work, how happy he was. He smiled brightly at her, a scarf purposely lose around his slightly purple neck.

_Worth it._

 


End file.
